Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device including an imaging unit that is supported by a supporting body so as to be capable of rotating.
Related Art
In a vehicle side camera device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-231334, a camera is supported by a shaft so as to be capable of rotating, and the shaft and the camera are housed inside a cover member. It is to be inferred that a harness from the camera is inserted inside the shaft since the shaft has a tube shaped.
Note that, if a gap between an upper end of the shaft and an upper wall of the cover member is made smaller in this vehicle side camera device in order to be more compact in the up-down direction, the harness is press at the upper end of the shaft. Thus, the harness slides against the upper end of the shaft and a load is input to the harness when the camera is rotated.